fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Arkham Asylum Journey
Episode 33 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Nightwing,Batgirl,and Mr. Terrific were called on by Dr. Jeremiah Arkham,owner of the Arkham Asylum.He was surprised to see last night that Arkham has been taken over by its inmates."The Asylum,was terrifying.It has been taken over by the madmen.The inmates have rampaged the asylum last night",Jeremiah said,as the thought of it already makes him chill."Okay.We've heard enough.Gotta go check it right now",Mr. Terrific said."No,not today.Arkham's not at all at mess at this part of the day.At dusk,you'll see it's true colors",Arkham said,in poetic expressions.Nightwing,Batgirl,and Mr. Terrific waited for the night to come.Then,later at night,they rode the R-Mobile.They looked through the gates.There was a forest with dead trees.It gave them chills,even Nightwing.Then,the gates opened."Come closer",a voice said.It was Dr. Cavendish.Now,they went to the door,knocked gently,before opening it.They are shocked to see terrified guards."The..the..inmates.They've taken control of this Asylum,please help us",a guard said."Whoa.We can handle this",Nightwing said.They saw Tweedledee and Tweedledum.They are holding a key to the prison bars.The three heroes beaten them up.Then,they grabbed the key.They freed the guards that are imprisoned.They went deeper through the Asylum.Then,they were surrounded by Firefly,Killer Moth,Black Mask,Deadshot,and Maxie Zeus.They all attacked the heroes.They gave them a hard time.But later the heroes prevailed.After that,they proceeded deeper through the Asylum,where they saw many more guards captured and imprisoned."What the?Is this really happening?",Batgirl said,shocked.Then,more villains appeared.The more prominent ones.Killer Croc,Scarecrow,and Harley Quinn appeared.They fought the three of them.Killer Croc beaten Nightwing down.Scarecrow attacks Mr. Terrific,and Harley Quinn handled Batgirl.A guard appeared to help them.But,Harley Quinn slams the guard with her mallet.Ouch!Then,the heroes are placed at Joker's cell."This begins the rise,of anarchy",Joker said.Harley Quinn now opened the cell to free her man,while the heroes stayed there unconscious.Dr. Cavendish saw the four villains walking away."Do you guys think you could just walk away here?",he told them."Yeah.Because we can and we will",Joker said."That's it!I'm over with you.I cannot stand your psyche and your selfish motives",he said."As much as I enjoy watching you beaten up,I think it wouldn't be a worthless act",Joker said."Guards,deport him",Joker told the guards,who are now under his control."No,you can't do this to me!No!!",Dr. Cavendish said."We already did.Hasta la vista",Harley Quinn as the four walked away.Cavendish was imprisoned along with Nightwing,Batgirl,and Mr. Terrific.He wakes them up.He told them that Joker is about to parade the Arkham Asylum inmates out.Ruth Adams,a therapist,came to their cell and used a key to open their cell."Ruth?I thought they controlled you",Cavendish said."Well,you thought wrong.I pretended to be under their control.The Joker asked me to keep the cash",she said."Well,that's a great job",Cavendish said."But what's the money for?",Nightwing asked."Well,I freed the Joker and he helped me retrieve the inmates who just escaped Arkham 2 days ago,in exchange of those 20 bucks.Then,I left Arkham the next day and it became a whole lotta mess",Cavendish explained."What?You made a deal with the Joker",Mr. Terrific asked."Yeah,like that.But he tricked me and,ruined my reputation and framed me",he said."For what?",he asked."For beating up the inmates",he said."Whoa!Seriously,there's nothing we should be talking about already",Ruth said.Now,the five went outside Arkham,but the gates were locked.So,they climbed across the bars.They rode the R-Mobile.Then,they found the villains."Doctor,we'll go there and bring those guys back to the Asylum.You and Ruth,stay here and hide the money",Nightwing said.Now,the three had a battle with the inmates.Then,after taking them out,they had the police gather them and brought back to the Asylum.Now,they faced Firefly,Killer Moth,Black Mask,Deadshot,and Maxie Zeus.They fought and defeated them.Then,they are brought back to the Asylum as well.Jim Gordon appeared behind Cavendish and told him,"We got something to talk about,Mister"."What?",he asked."Come with me.To my office",he said.All the villains are now sent back at the Asylum.The next day,Nightwing and Batgirl were thanked by Jeremiah Arkham for bringing back peace at the Asylum. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Mr. Terrific,Jeremiah Arkham,Dr. Cavendish,Police,Guards,Ruth Adams,Jim Gordon Villains:Tweedledee and Tweedledum,Firefly,Killer Moth,Black Mask,Deadshot,Maxie Zeus,Firefly,Killer Moth,Black Mask,Deadshot,Maxie Zeus,Clayface,Asylum inmates